


Unlicensed

by Subtly Spectre (fishstic)



Series: Practical Diplomacy [1]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, this is just a really really stupid headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishstic/pseuds/Subtly%20Spectre
Summary: How many Shepards does it take to break the Mako? (Only one.)





	Unlicensed

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a short stupid thing I wrote because I thought my headcanon about why driving the Mako in the first game is so hard was funny.

“Right, can I assume that it’s completely out of line for me to ask what your plans are for those, Commander?” Ashley asked causing Erin to immediately drop the tools she’d gathered.

“I am absolutely not trying to break anything at all,” Erin replied, rather too quickly for her own liking, before turning to see who had snuck up on her. “Oh… it’s just you. Sorry, Williams… I thought you were someone else.” She knelt down and started gathering the dropped tools back up.

“Okay… what aren’t you trying to break then?” Ashley replied.

“The Mako, most likely,” Garrus replied from beside the vehicle in question. “Shepard’s been crawling all over the inside of this thing for the better part of the last two days.”

Ashley leveled a glare at Garrus, that did not go unnoticed by Erin in spite of her disadvantageous position for observing Ashley’s face at the moment.

“I am _not_ going to break the Mako,” Erin replied, putting a wrench into Ashley’s hand to force her attention back onto her. “I’m going to fix it.”

“Because you already broke it with your horrible driving skills?” Kaidan joked from where he was sitting on the hood of the Mako. “Seriously, Commander, where did you learn to drive? A cereal box? A video game?”

“I will have you know that I did _not_ learn to drive,” Erin replied.

For a moment there was complete silence and then a nervous chuckle from Kaidan. “You’re joking, right?”

“Not at all,” Erin replied. “Driving isn’t exactly high on the list of priority skills for street orphans from Earth.” She shrugged. “They didn’t teach me it during Alliance training nor N7 training either. I guess it just never occurred to anyone to make sure I knew how to drive anything other than the team spirit.”

“Am I the only one who now thinks we shouldn’t be letting Shepard anywhere near the Mako?” Garrus asked.

“Speak for yourself,” Ashley replied. “I was _always_ of the opinion that she shouldn’t be driving that thing, no offence meant Commander.”

“No, I actually agree with you Williams,” Erin laughed. “But now, I don’t see any of the rest of you volunteering to learn how to drive that beast, so if you don’t mind, I’m going to go back to what I was doing, and fix it.”

“How exactly are you planning on fixing something you don’t even know anything about?” Kaidan asked.

“On the contrary, everything I need to know at the moment is how the seat connects to the floor, and the fact that it can be raised up,” Erin replied with just the right amount of sass that she hoped they’d realize what she was trying to do.

“You… just want to make the seat higher up?” Ashley asked.

“What’s that going to fix?” Garrus added.

“My ability to see out the window,” Erin replied. “Are we just going to stand her talking about it all day, or is someone going to help me with this?”


End file.
